What I think about you
by alykagamine
Summary: Maka just wants to know what Soul thinks about her but can't really get herself to ask him. This is a SoMa fanfic, and I'm not really good at summaries.


What I think about you

Soul and Maka were inside their living room doing their usual things. Maka was reading a book, while Soul was reading his comic book.

"Hey, Soul can I ask you a question?" Maka had things inside her head that she wanted Soul opinion on.

"And that would be?" The white haired boy said on the ground.

"What do you think about me?" Hiding herself behind the book, not wanting to show her partner her face that was a dark shade of pink.

"Why?" Soul said scratching his head because he was confused.

"I just want to know you idiot!" Avoiding the stare of Soul's bloody red eyes.

"You would need to be more specific, Maka." He was wondering what the hell was going through his meister's head.

"Then a yes or no question? I'll ask you the questions and you answer with either yes or no." She placed her book down. She calmed down a little and was able to make eye contact with Soul.

_'I want to know how he feels about me!'_ Maka thought to herself.

She had feelings for Soul ever since they meet. She fell in love with him because of how he was different from most of the guys she knew. He wasn't like her Papa, the player, or like Black Star, the big mouth, or obsessed with symmetry like how Kid was. Soul was Soul, and that was how she liked him. She knew she was in love with him, the moment they meet. She knew about her feelings, but was scared to fall in love. She didn't want to get hurt, like how her parents happened. She didn't want to cry all the time over someone, when she told herself to be strong. Mostly, she didn't want to break her relationship with Soul. She was scared that he could leave her for another girl. She didn't want those kind if thoughts inside her head. She didn't know wither he liked her or not. The thought of that made her scared even more.

"Alright hit me with your best shot!" Looking into his meister's eyes, knowing how much he was in love with them.

'What the hell kind of questions is she going to ask me?'

Soul was freaking out. He didn't know how to talk to girls. He IS Mr. Cool and all but the one thing he couldn't handle, was girls. Especially when it was a conversation with the girl he was in love with. Every time he would talk to her, his words would start to fall out of his mouth and because of that he would always get 'Maka Chops' and Maka would take it the wrong way. That was the reason why he would always have that kind of attitude towards her sometimes. He wasn't in love with her at first, because of how her attitude was. But, time over the time he spent with her, it was like a beautiful melody that would only play for him. He didn't know himself that he was slowly falling in love with his meister. He asked Black Star and Kid if he was going crazy or something. Black Star said yes, but Kid said he was in love with Maka.

He needed to clear his mind. Maka was about to ask her questions and he need to be careful on how he answered them.

"Am I a good partner?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"If I were to leave you right now and change partners, would you cry?"

"No."

All of his answer were no, and Maka couldn't indoor this anymore. Tears began to fall down from her cheeks like drizzling rain. It wasn't like her to cry so much but it hurts coming from the person was in love with. She got up from her chair and headed for her room. But Soul caught her arm pulling her back.

"Maka, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Soul's voice was wavering.

_'Did he even care at all?'_ She thought to herself.

"You're they reason why I'm crying! JERK!" She pushed Soul hard enough to make him stumble back into the chair.

"Ho...How am I the reason why Maka? You asked me questions and I answered it honestly! What's wrong with that?" He gripped the shoulders of his meister and made her twitch.

"THE WAY YOU ANSWERED IT STUPID!" She screaming on the top of her longue.

She was so frustrated that it made her want to pull her hair out and act like Crona for a couple hours.

When Soul heard this he hesitated for a moment but brought Maka into his embrace. She tried to break free, but he kept her there.

"Maka let me _**REANSWER**_it then." He said into her ear. Sending shivers down her back. He took in a deep breath and started to talk.

"I don't think you're a good partner, I think you're the _**COOLEST PARTNER IN THE WORLD**_! Do I like you hell no, because _I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU_! You're not pretty, but you're _BEAUTIFUL_! If you were to leave right now and change partners I wouldn't cry, I would _**DIE**_knowing you're going to be with someone else other than me."

It took a moment for Maka to get all of what he said into her head. When she finally got it, she couldn't help but blush and fidget a little.

"Do you really think I'm the coolest partner in the world?"

"Yes!" He brought his forehead to her's to look into her emerald eyes.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead.

"Would you really die for me?"

"I have the scar to prove it don't I?" He kissed her cheek.

"Do you really love me Soul?"

"No one but you!" He placed his palm on her cheek.

"Then one more question."

"And that would be?"

"Kiss me.." She said happily smiling and blushing.

"Gladly!" He smiled with his big white sharp teeth.

He brought his lips to hers. Wanting to do this to her for a long time and finally that day has come. He held her head with one are and rapped the other one on her back.

Of course Maka being short had to tippy toe a little to get Soul's lips. Rapping her arms around his neck she gave out a little purring sound. Which meant, she liked it. Feeling the sensation between their lips made Maka wanted to forget about everything and just wanted be with Soul.

Soul breaking their kiss smiled and said "And**_ that's_** what I like about you!"


End file.
